Lucy Bennett
Lucy BennettOne Way or Another was a witch and a distant cousin of Bonnie Bennett through her mother. She owed Katherine Pierce a life-debt and so helped her obtain the moonstone before helping subdue her. She was killed by Virginia St. John after sealing the Armory's Vault with magic. She later helped Bonnie combat the Maxwell bell's hellfire as a spirit. Lucy was a member of the Bennett Family. Early History Not much is known about Lucy's past; however, it is apparent that she was well versed in magic and lore, even knowing about the Sun and the Moon Curse. She apparently had frequent dealings with vampires, remarking how she had let vampires control her in the past. Sometime before the events of the series, Katherine saved her life from unknown circumstances, meaning that she had a debt to be paid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Masquerade, Lucy is summoned to Mystic Falls, Virginia by Katherine Pierce. When they meet up, Katherine reveals that Lucy didn't have a choice and that she really needed her as backup against the Salvatore brothers later that night in order to retrieve the moonstone. Lucy deduces that Katherine also wants her to break the Sun and the Moon Curse. That night, Lucy accompanied Katherine to the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion. When she arrived, she briefly met Bonnie, who 'got a weird vibe' from her. Lucy confronts her 'friend', concerned that another Bennett witch was involved, and that things have changed since no one was supposed to know she was involved with Katherine's plan. Eventually, Lucy performed a spell that linked Katherine and her doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, together, in order to prevent the Salvatore brothers from being able to kill Katherine. However, after the discovery that the witch she was fighting was in fact a Bennett witch, Lucy decided to reverse the spell placed on the doppelgängers and help Bonnie and the Salvatore's defeat Katherine. She cursed the moonstone that Katherine was seeking from the Salvatore's so that when she touched it, she was incapacitated, which allowed the Salvatore brothers to lock Katherine in the tomb. Afterwards, Lucy was seen leaving Mystic Falls, having assured her little cousin that they would see each other again soon. Season Six In I Alone, Damon Salvatore went to where Lucy was living off-screen in order to obtain her Bennett blood so that he and Elena could use it with the Ascendant (and Liv Parker's magical assistance) to rescue Bonnie from the 1994 Prison World. Lucy gave Damon the blood he requested, presumably after learning why it was necessary, but this attempt to bring Bonnie back to the living world was unsuccessful, it wouldn't be for many more episodes that Bonnie ended up finding her own way back to her loved ones. Season Seven In One Way or Another, Virginia tells Bonnie that, as far as the St. John's were concerned, Lucy was the only known, living witch of the Bennett line, though she had disappeared about four years prior. This was before they found out about Bonnie being resurrected. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Alex St. John claimed her sister killed Lucy after she sealed the vault under the Armory's basement, imprisoning Yvette, their sister, for four years. Season Eight In I Was Feeling Epic, Lucy appears as a spirit alongside Bonnie and other deceased Bennett witches from their ancestral coven to stop hellfire from consuming Mystic Falls, in which they succeeded. Personality Lucy has been seen to care about her family and witches in general, which is evident when she scolded and betrayed Katherine for not informing her that a witch, and especially a fellow Bennett witch such as Bonnie, would be in attendance at the party where they had planned to steal the moonstone. She is also known to return a debt when she can, as she also mentioned that she only helped Katherine with the linking spell to repay her for saving her life some time prior to the Masquerade Ball. She also seems to look out for others, as she made sure to tell Stefan and Damon that Elena was okay and that she would heal quickly, since she had Bonnie to help her. Physical Appearance Lucy had almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin and long dark hair. She was also tall, with an athletic, fit body and a trendy fashion sense. Powers and Abilities As a Bennett witch, Lucy comes from a powerful bloodline of witches. When Bonnie and Lucy first met, she displayed a great knowledge of magic and a control over divination, through touching Bonnie learned of the moonstone and showed her cousin that she could be trusted. She performed a linking spell that would link Elena to Katherine, so that anything that happened to Katherine would also happen to Elena. This was Katherine's plan in order to ensure her survival in case her confrontation with Stefan and Damon ended badly. She then performed the unlinking spell once Katherine was stopped. One of Lucy's most notable spells was the enchantment she placed on the moonstone, as a result when Katherine touched the moonstone she was subdued in mere seconds. Later, it was revealed that Lucy was the witch that sealed the Armory's vault with the powerful Bennett Sealing Spell. Through unknown means, she and the other Bennett witches returned from Peace to aid Bonnie in the Hellfire Manipulation Spell and to ultimately destroy Hell. Weaknesses Lucy has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Lucy and Bonnie (Distant Cousins/Friends/Former Allies) *Lucy and Katherine (Ex-Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Lucy and the Salvatore Brothers (Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Lucy and Virginia St. John (Enemies) Appearances Season Two *''Masquerade'' Season Six *''I Alone'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (Spirit) Name *'Lucy' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "light."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucy *'Bennett' is an uncommon unisex name, which could be Latin or Hebrew in origin. The meaning of the name is "blessed."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bennett_(name) Trivia *Lucy is a distant cousin of Bonnie Bennett. **Her mother was Joanna Bennett, first cousin twice removed of Pauline, niece of Sheila Bennett. This makes Lucy third cousin twice removed to Bonnie. *According to Lucy, Katherine saved her life at some point in time. This makes Lucy the second known member of the Bennett family to have their life saved by Katherine; the first was Emily, back in the 1800s. *She is one of few witches to have survived through the end of the episode in which she appeared. *Although she doesn't make an appearance, she is mentioned in I Alone for providing the blood required for Damon and Elena to reach the 1994 Prison World. *Although when she was alive and promised to see Bonnie again, it is unknown if Lucy kept her promise and met up with Bonnie at some point off-screen. *At the time, Lucy was the only remaining Bennett witch, as stated by Virginia to Bonnie, as they didn't know of Bonnie's resurrection after her ordeal with being dead (and the Anchor). Virginia claimed she had disappeared, which meant she was likely in hiding. **Alex reveals to Enzo that Virginia had actually killed Lucy after she sealed the Armory's Vault with a spell. This contrasts Virginia's claim. **Later, in I Was Feeling Epic, it's revealed that she was in fact deceased, proving that Alex was correct in having been killed by Virginia and that Virginia initially lied to Bonnie. Gallery DTVD-207-1922.jpg DTVD-207-2108.jpg DTVD-209-0649.jpg Lucy Bennett.jpg Mas002.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (19).jpg Normal DTVD-209-0611.jpg lucy215.png lucy475.png lucy548.png lucy648.png lucy665.png lucy698.png lucy2544.png lucy2555.png lucy2658.png Lucy3587.png lucy5698.png lucy6548.png lucy6658.png lucy6952.png lucy6958.png lucy7412.png lucy7458.png lucy7858.png lucy7896.png Screenshot_1196.jpg Screenshot_1197.jpg Screenshot_1198.jpg Screenshot_1200.jpg Screenshot_1210.jpg Screenshot_1235.jpg 8x16 Lucy's Spirit.png 816-105-Bonnie-Grams-Beatrice~Lucy.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased